Locked Away
by owldistraction
Summary: Evelyn or Lyn Caspers has a terrible secret that puts people close to her in danger. She has learned the consequences of telling anyone. Will a silver-haired beauty be able to find out her secret? Will he be able to keep him and her safe at the same time?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction, and this one is going to be about Lysander and my candy. He's my favorite character so far. I accept constructive criticism also.**

_-_ Prologue

The girl walked into the school. She had blonde hair that with the tips dyed black. She had white Victorian era boots and bright red skinny jeans over them. She had on a tight, (but not too revealing) black short sleeved shirt with white lines fancily painted and streamed around the whole shirt.

Her sapphire eyes scanned the school obviously looking for someone. She spotted the principal of the school, and ran to catch up to her.

"Are you the new student here at Sweet Amoris?" the principal asked cheerily.

The new student gave her the look of, "Really? You're gonna ask that question," but she answered politely, "Yes."

"Ok could you please go to the student council room to receive your enrollment from Nathaniel?" the principal asked.

She nodded and headed to the Student Council room, not bothering to knock, and opened the door. "Is Nathaniel in here?" she asked.

There was only person in the room and he turned around. He had a white ironed shirt with a blue tie that was also ironed. His breast pocket had a couple pens and pencils clipped to it. His khaki pants were probably also ironed, and his blonde, almost golden, hair was combed but pieces still stuck out. The most dazzling thing about him was his eyes; they were golden, and when he blinked they sparkled.

"Yes that's me. Are you Evelyn Caspers?" he answered.

"That's me! And yes I have my $25 and I.D." she said handing him the requirements.

"Great, well here's your map. Welcome to Sweet Amoris!" Even though he sounded sincere, he probably had to say this to every new student.

Evelyn left the Student Council room to begin her new year at Sweet Amoris.

Just to let you know my other chapters will be in first person, but I'm not still sure if I'm going to Lysander's POV. Well let me know what you think. Constructive criticism approved.


	2. Chapter 1

**This story will have foul language. Just warning you. Well here's my first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or any of its characters. I only own Evelyn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BRIIINNG!

I jerked up at the sound of my alarm clock. I still was not getting used to the sound of it. Every time it went off, I thought it sounded like a cat getting murdered. I slammed my hand down on the item to silence it. I stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

I looked at myself and grimaced. Every morning I got up, I looked like crap. I brushed my teeth and jumped into the shower. Today was my second day at Sweet Amoris, and I only met three people yesterday: Nathaniel, the principal, and Iris.

Being to a lot of high schools I suspected there was the Queen Bee and her posse at Sweet Amoris. Then there was your classic bad boy, and don't forget the stuck-up president. I'm guessing I met him yesterday, but he wasn't as bad as others.

After I dried myself off, I pulled on my classic white Victorian Era boots with grey skinny jeans over the boots. I pulled on a tight royal blue shirt with a skull made out of thin white lace.

As I walked out of my room, I was trapped in a bear hug. "Auntie, please let go," I groaned. I was seventeen, but she still treated me like seven year-old.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you live with me now!" she said clapping her hands.

This was a change in how I lived. I'd been living in a dorm for about a year and half after an incident with my parents. I really did not talk about it to anyone, unless they were close to me. It actually happened when I was seven, but it didn't affect my family and I until I was fifteen. I lost my parents, and I've lived with my Auntie for two years. I was going to a private school for my first year and half of my second year until out of the blue she yanked me out of the school. I was taught at home by a private teacher for the rest of my second year and half of my third year until Auntie enrolled my in Sweet Amoris the second part of my third year. It absolutely made no sense to me, but I know not to argue.

I literally had to detach my Auntie off me, since I wasn't gaining any air. I had a bowl of fruit and headed off to school in my Chevy Camaro. Thankfully, my Auntie bought me a car before I started public school.

School went as it normally did when you were new. You introduce yourself, sit down, and then act as if nothing ever happened. I was heading to third period when I remembered I had left something in my car.

Idiotic me left my phone in my car. I don't know how I didn't my phone's absence, stuff like that is still a mystery to me. As I pushed the door open, I hit someone making them fall on their butt.

"Man, what the hell?!" a masculine voice hollered.

"Sorry!" I yelped. I offered my hand to help him up, but he just shoved it away harshly.

"I don't need your help! I'm not handicapped," he yelled. He glared at me when he stood up, and I finally got a good look at him.

He had crimson hair and dark grey eyes with black skinny jeans and worn black leather boots. Under the black leather jacket I could see the logo for Winged Skull on a red shirt.

"Well, who pissed in your Cheerio's?" I sarcastically muttered loud enough where he could hear me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I upset you?" he asked with mock sincerity.

"Heavens no! I've had much worse said to me," I dramatically threw my arms in the air. "Now please get out of my way. I forgot something in my car."

I shoved passed him making him stumble down the steps. He cussed under his breath and grabbed ahold of my wrist. "What? Did you forget your dignity?" he laughed at his remark.

"Actually no, I forgot my phone, but I think your dignity is shoved up your ass, considering how much of a jerk you are," I retorted.

"Well then," he mumbled.

He tried to act as if didn't faze him, but I knew he was surprised. He looked at me with an agape mouth. I took my free hand and closed his mouth. "Now let go of me," I growled darkly. He released his grip and I headed to my car.

I grabbed my phone and made it to class just as the bell rang. I sat in the back as the teacher droned on and on about some war.

Don't get me wrong, I like History, but I like Literature much more. I always write stories, and occasionally poems. I half-listened waiting for the bell to ring, and I jumped out of my chair eager to get to the courtyard when it finally did ring.

I was searching through my bag, half my focus on the hallway and half on my bag. I was running while searching, and I knew it wasn't a good idea. I was proved right when I ran into someone. I fell back on my butt stunned. No sooner then I hit the ground, a journal slipped from the person's hand and landed smack on my head.

I looked down at the notebook, and the first page had fallen open. There were only two words written on the page.

"Lysander Larkin," I whispered barely audible. What a beautiful, majestic name. His name rolled off my tongue with such beauty, I just hoped his name matched his looks.

"Are you okay miss?" a silky, monotone voice asked. His voice sent tingles and chills through me.

I glanced up at the guy who spoke and nearly gasped. Bending down, his hair falling down in front his face was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His flashy chin-length silver hair sparkled even under the school lights, and the dyed black tips on the left side made his lovely face stand out even more. He was dressed from head to toe in elegant Victorian fashion. The clothes he was wearing perfectly his tall figure. My attention was slowly drawn towards his multi-colored eyes, which I quickly remembered as Heterochromia. The left eye was a yellow which reminded me of those mysterious cats you sometimes see in movies. His right eye was an emerald and sparkled just like the gem does.

He stood there; his fist hooked under his chin with the elbow resting on the arm, as if I had never ran into him. "Yes I am quite okay, though I apologize for running into you." I picked up his notebook and hold it out for him.

"Oh no worries, I wasn't paying attention," he said. He accepted his notebook, and slid it into his pocket. He knelt down and started gathering the things I dropped. His hand hovered over a journal. The cover had random sentences and phrases scribbled all over it. Most of it was illegible, but you could still make out some things. One sentence stood out on the notebook. It was the sentence my mom spoke to me right before the people burst into our house. It said, "Love comes with a great price, but you can protect that love if it means that much to you." I knew he read the phrase; it stood out against everything.

"Please don't read that. No one has ever read it before," I pleaded quietly my throat tight.

"What do you write?" he asked. He seemed genuinely curious, but not too prying.

"Stories and a little poetry," I replied hesitantly. I didn't bother saying anything else, yet he didn't seem to mind, since he nodded.

He held the journal and I accepted it politely, putting it back in my bag. He also handed me all my papers that had been scattered around us. He stood up and put out a hand to assist me up. "You know, I didn't break a leg right?" I joked. He tilted his head to the side confused. Realization dawned on his face a few moments later, and I saw the smallest hint of lips curving upwards.

"I see we have an independent lady," he responded.

"I guess you can say it like that, but if you're living with an aunt I don't consider that 'independent'," I put quotes around the word independent.

He chuckled quietly. "Since you know my name, am I allowed to know yours?"

"Yes. My name is Evelyn Caspers or Lyn for short," I smiled at him.

"Pretty name."

"I could say the same about yours."

Our conversation ended all of the sudden, not making any progress. Right then and there I didn't care. I was mesmerized by his eyes, not taking note of anything around me. The eyes showed no emotion, but I knew deep down they were locked away somewhere. "May I ask what you're looking at?" he asked breaking the spell that was cast over me.

"Your-your eyes," I managed to breathe out. He dropped his head. Even though he was taller than me I still could his eyes as they glanced up at me. "You don't need to be ashamed about your eyes. They are beautiful, and if anyone else tells you different they need to be taught the definition of beauty. You are the perfect definition of it." He brought his head back up. I slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said. "You aren't the definition of beautiful, I mean. I mean, you're handsome but, you know, I'm going to shut up before it becomes too confusing." I sighed in defeat after getting caught up in my rambling. "Your eyes are beautiful and no one should tell you otherwise."

He chuckled amused. I feel like an idiot. "Would you like to join me and my friend for lunch?"

I nodded. As I let him guide to the courtyard I tried to calm my heartbeat. I could hear it and feel it in my head. I had just met him, and I already wanted to kiss him. I wanted to know how sweet his lips tasted; I wanted to be held in his arms when I needed comforting.

But I couldn't. They will find him and kill him. Just like they did with my parents. Everyone I've ever cared for or loved has been murdered. To make it more punishing they killed them right in front of me. They held me while I struggled and gagged me when I screamed. They forced me to watch. I've always tried to prevent it, but have always failed.

After my best friend was brutally murdered, I promised to never to become close with anyone ever again. I have never experienced the happiness of having a boyfriend, but I could not go through the pain of watching my loved one being murdered.

I will never become close with him. Ever.

When we entered the courtyard, I saw a flash of crimson hair. My blood boiled threatening to boil over. The red-head was seated on a bench smoking. We were close to him, and I didn't understand who Lysander's friend was until we were right in front of him.

His gaze met mine when he looked up. I could feel pure rage, directed at me, radiating off him. "Well look who we have here? The newbie with the attitude," he sneered. I could tell he was refraining from yelling at me, and frankly, I didn't want another outburst like the one we had earlier.

"You started it," I retorted quietly.

"Pftt, you hit me with a door," his voice shook with anger as he spoke. "You also said my dignity was shoved up my ass. Who's the bitch now?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I said. My anger level was rising. I yelled in frustration and anger and stalked off, towards the school.

"… Just like Amber." Those were the last words I heard from the red-head before the school doors slammed shut behind me.

I was heading to the stairs when I was shoved up against the lockers by a few people. They let me go and I turned around to take a look at my assailants. The one in the middle was obviously the leader, with wavy blonde locks, aquamarine eyes, and the fakest smile I've ever seen in my life. She gave off a false sense of security, but I would not fall for her tricks. The aura that came off her was evil and manipulative.

The one on her left was Chinese and barely even glancing up as she repeatedly put on lipstick. The one to the right of the blonde had her light brown hair up in a high ponytail, and her chin was held high like nothing could ever bring her down. I'm pretty sure the one in the middle would be able to knock her off in three seconds. I'm taking a wild guess and presuming this is the Queen Bee and her posse.

"Hey newbie, I see you've met Castiel. He's mine so back off!" the blonde exclaimed.

"You can have him for all I care. I really don't want any trouble," I stated.

She gasped shocked. "Don't you dare insult him like that!" She pointed a manicured finger at me. It was so close to my face I could feel the tip of her nail poking my nose.

"Please I like personal space. I also really need to get going," I said. I moved her hand away from my face and politely walked around them. I didn't get very far. "Ow! Let go!" I screeched as one the girls yanked on my hair forcefully.

"The name's Amber, bitch," Amber hissed in my ear. I tried to twist out of her grasp, but to no avail. "Li, Charlotte, grab her arms," Amber commanded. The other two grasped my arms. I struggled, but they were digging nails into my skin. I really did not want to draw blood.

Unfortunately, Amber, and her people had other plans. They shoved my face into the locker, and I cursed as the sharp metal cut my cheek. "Don't ever talk to me like that again," she ordered.

My body started to tremble and I shut my eyes. This was exactly what those people did to me. It was much worse there than here, but still I had flashbacks of those incidents. These were one of those times. I opened my eyes. Laying there bound was my first best friend. She looked up at me weakly. She had been beaten and abused to the point of death, but they were waiting to kill her in a special way that would surely haunt me for decades. I called out wriggling my arms that were wrapped in rope. A figure walked out of the shadows holding a blade. He knelt down putting the knife in the middle of her neck. He lightly pushed the blade against her throat. A prick of blood appeared. I didn't want to look and tried to look away, but someone behind me forced my head in their direction. Barely three seconds had passed, but when I was forced their direction, I almost threw up. He had gouged her throat, twisting the knife in circles. Blood was pouring out of the wound, and I knew she was dead. He pulled the weapon out of her neck, bringing the point above her right eye, and quickly stabbed-

"Once I teach-"Amber started breaking me out of my nightmare.

"Teach her what Amber?" a smooth voice asked.

The three girls instantly let go me, and whirled around stuttering, "Lysander… freak… Castiel! Joking."

I slowly turned around catching Lysander's eyes. He saw my bloody cheek, trembling form, and instantly clenched the fists that were by his side. He returned to his perplexing, composed look a split second after his outburst of anger so quickly, I wondered if my mind had deceived me.

"If you were joking why is she bleeding?" he asked calmly.

"It was only a joke!" she sneered smiling evilly.

"She's bleeding! How's that a joke?!" Castiel butted in. My attention whipped to Castiel as he gestured at me. I stared at him, mouth agape. He stood up for me?! The terrifying reoccurrence was replaying in my head, and I was becoming sick. I shook furiously, and hit the lockers with a loud bang when I fell backwards. Lysander was instantly at my side when I started to slide down the lockers. He held me up while Amber and Castiel were arguing.

I looked back to Amber when she let out a horrified squeak. "What? She insulted you-"

"I can take care of myself! I've had worse said anyway!" He interrupted her frantic shouting. Amber's gaze was on Castiel as she processed what he said. She let out an arrogant "humph," flipped her hair and stalked off, with Li and Charlotte not far behind. "Glad that's over," Castiel grunted.

The memory receded into the back of my mind. I took deep breaths while Lysander and Castiel glanced at me with concerned looks.

Lysander held out a handkerchief to me. "No thank you, I don't want to ruin it," I shook my head.

"It's alright, I have plenty more," he insisted still holding the handkerchief.

I couldn't move. He stared at me intently. I was beginning to become self-conscious. Did I my clothes look okay? Did I look okay? Of course not! My cheek is gushing blood, probably dripping onto my favorite shirt. My ability to say no was slowly diminishing, and I finally asked, "Are you sure?"

He nodded in response. His eyes followed my hand when I went to put it gently on my cheek. "We need to take you to the nurse's office," he said.

"I don't want to trouble you, plus it's not that bad," I said looking down.

He chuckled at my innocence. "It may be able to become infected."

"But…" I sighed in defeat, following Lysander to the nurse's. I saw Castiel in my peripheral vision, and slowed to meet his pace. "I didn't expect you to help me," I said quietly keeping my eyes on Lysander's beautiful swishing silver hair.

"Well I like you much more than Amber. Do not take that the wrong way either. She is also the Student Body Prez's sister. Plus she's a bitch," Castiel scowled.

"I thought you hated me," I gaped at him surprised. Partly that he didn't hate me, and that Amber was Nathaniel's sister.

"I never said that," he said.

"Well that's a shocker," I mumbled. I can't believe Amber is Nathaniel's sister! They are completely different. Personality wise, mind you.

I was completely absorbed in Amber's and Nathaniel's relation that I bumped into Lysander as he stood in front of a door. "So clumsy," I muttered smacking my head repeatedly. He completely ignored the fact that I bumped into him and stepped aside, so I could enter the office.

"What can- Oh my gosh! What happened?!" the nurse cried when I removed the cloth.

"An encounter with a locker," I explained briefly while she rushed around the room, to gather the supplies for my wound.

"Actually she encountered Amber," a gruff voice said behind me.

"That's not-ow!" I hissed when the nurse dabbed antiseptic on my cheek

"Sorry honey," the nurse apologized. I bit my tongue whenever the nurse reapplied the antiseptic, to stop me from crying out. I sighed in relief when the nurse patted the Band-Aid, signaling I was good to go.

I walked out of the office, and headed to a room where a certain Student Body President would be filing paperwork. I opened the door and shut it behind me, preventing Castiel and Lysander, who I knew were following me, to enter. Nathaniel's eyes widened when he caught sight of my face. Before he could utter a sound I spoke. "Before you ask, your sister did this."

"Why would she do this?" he said walking towards me. He touched my bandage and pulled away when I cringed. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Nate, you shouldn't be apologizing," I sighed. "I think she did this because she thinks I like Castiel. Which I promise you I don't," I laughed.

He chuckled nervously. "I know she likes Castiel, but she's only given warnings before; never this."

"No offense, I really don't care who she likes, I just want something to be done so this doesn't happen again," I said hoping he would understand. I couldn't deal with reliving things that happened with those people. She wasn't even close to being as bad as them, but even things where I saw my blood and violence, I could instantly be transported back to those locked away memories.

"I'll talk to her I promise," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Nate," I hugged him and left the room.

I walked silently out of the school. "Would you like a ride?" Lysander asked. I was about to turn around and answer, when I saw a figure standing slightly in the shadows wearing a black trench coat. A black hat was crammed onto the person's head. Little strands of blonde poked from beneath the hat. I knew the person's hair was blonde, only because I had seen him before. Memories came flowing back. Him standing outside my house, my best friend's house, and standing there in the shadows, while I cried my heart out begging to my parents' dead bodies to come back. Even though he had sunglasses on, I knew his evil black eyes were piercing mine, wanting me to die right here and now. I shook with fear. My hand dug around in my bag searching for my keys. My eyes were stilled glued on the man, and when I saw something silver being pulled out of his pocket, I let out a small scream. I took a small step back and ended up backing up into Lysander's firm body. I shook against his frame, tears silently sliding down my cheeks. "Lyn?" Lysander asked looking at my face. His thumb brushed some of my tears away. "Lyn what's wrong?" Lysander persisted. He tilted my head up to look into his eyes. His hair fell around his face, and tickled my cheeks. When I met his concerned gaze I crumpled on the inside. I was causing pain to him. "Lyn, please?" he whispered. His mismatched eyes searched mine for clues, but I was not giving anything away.

My hand clasped around my keys. "I'm sorry. I really have to go. Please don't worry. I'm okay, I promise," I assured him. His hands left my face, and I was free to race to my car. I waved while I ran. I jumped in the car, inserted the key in the ignition, and sped away. I slowed down once I reached the neighborhood. My body relaxed when I pulled into my Auntie's driveway.

I slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor crying. I curled into the fetal position trembling. Please don't let him die. I don't want him to. He's got nothing to do with me. Lysander, please forgive me if I hurt you. I eventually calmed down and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and instantly collapsed to the floor. Why does he follow me wherever I go? I was shaking furiously and tears were, again, sliding down my face. I sobbed into my hands. I crawled to my bag reaching for my phone. I dialed Auntie's number and waited in suspense. "Evelyn?" Auntie picked up.

"Auntie I saw him! I don't want people to die anymore because of me! Maybe its better that I'm not in this world," I confessed to Auntie. "I can't stand this! It's my entire fault!"

"Evelyn calm down. Now!" Auntie commanded calming me. Just hearing one of my family member's voices comforted me. "Is there anyone who can come over?"

"I don't want to put anyone in danger!" I cried. "Never! I could never to that!"

"Just keep calm and something to protect you nearby. I'll be home in about half an hour," Auntie instructed. She hung up and I felt frightened as soon as she was gone. I crawled to the silverware drawer and pulled out a large cutting knife.

I hobbled to our plush white couch, and crumpled to a heap on it. The knife was tightly gripped in my hand, though it shook. Not much later, the knife fell to the floor, and my head met the pillow. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they fluttered shut.

I fell into a horrifying nightmare. Auntie came inside but she wasn't alone. The man had a knife to her throat. I cried out and lunged toward them. Auntie screamed but cut short when the knife cut across her neck. She fell to the floor dead. The man stood there for a split second looking at my scared, sad face. He looked down at Auntie's motionless body and ran away. I shook Auntie's shoulders begging and crying. "No. No. Why?!" I sobbed. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" I fell next to Auntie's body hugging her. I moved Auntie's arms until they were around my body, pretending she was still alive and hugging me.

* * *

**This chapter is a little depressing I know. I actually started to tear up writing this. It will take a little while for me to post chapters because I have to write them then type them. I write them because I seem to put more emotion when I'm writing then when I'm typing. Weird huh? But that's me. The other chapters may have a little depressing stuff in it, but hopefully it won't be too much. Were the characters to out of character? I hope not. **

**Anyways tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Auntie! Come back! Please!" I shook Auntie hoping the furious movement would wake her.

"Evelyn, I'm right here!"

"What?!" I froze staring at the pale white woman on the floor. She was dead but she was talking.

"Evelyn!" the voice shouted again.

"Stop messing with me!" I shouted at the woman on the floor. "Just stop!"

"Wake up!" Someone shook me roughly, and I jolted awake screaming. A hand was clamped over my mouth. My breaths came out ragged, and I shook with relief when I felt warm, live hands hold me. My eyes flew open, but when I followed my arms I froze. I stared horrified at my hands. One of the people that were precious to me was right in front of me being choked. By my own hands! Kind, gentle hands peeled my fingers away from their neck, and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed on their shoulder struggling to breathe.

"I'm… sorry."

I held Auntie tight never wanting to be separated. She held me anchored to this cruel, merciless world. I would lose my sanity if I didn't have her here. Auntie whispered comforting me. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you." She tugged me to my feet. I fell against her trembling, almost knocking her over. My feet like concrete blocks, weighed Auntie down. Right now, I wished they were concrete, so I could drop to the bottom of a lake, never emerging. She sighed in sympathy and flung my right arm around her shoulder. I tried helping her when she started dragging me towards my room, but ended up making it more difficult than needed.

I lay in my bed lifeless. She looked at me. She wanted and expected answers. "I- I was walking out of school, and," *sniff* "I saw him across the street. He pulled out a knife and I screamed. Lysander was there to comfort me. He asked what was wrong, and I wanted to tell him." _I really did, but I knew the consequences and agony that would accompany the truth. _"But I would never put him, or anyone else for that matter, in this kind of danger. You know the rest." Describing the memory was just as bad as living it and I let the tears cascade down my face when I could no longer hold them.

Auntie stroked my head, humming a song I had known all my life.

Please don't run,

I will find you

Anywhere, anytime

I know your secret,

You know mine

Let's join together

Together, together forever

Always and forever

Whenever I was frightened my mom would sing this to me. Oddly enough, neither my grandmother, mom, nor I knew where this song originated from.

My eyes started to droop. This time I didn't stop them, for when I awoke, I knew would be safe.

When my eyes opened, they closed quickly. I just wanted to go back to bed; whisked away from this small world, into the endless dream world. I launched out of bed when my alarm blared to life. I did my morning routine and headed off to school without my car. I didn't want to take my car because there wasn't going to be rain today, plus it needed gas and I was broke.

I arrived at the school five minutes before the bell rang. I gathered my books from my locker (because the school was cutting it close on its budget).

My first period was with Lysander and I slid into the free seat next to his. I gave a small wave in greeting and he responded with a nod. His eyes pierced my back as I rummaged in my bag for a writing utensil. His staring was making uncomfortable and I shifted slightly. I pulled out a pencil smiling awkwardly at him. When I met his gaze all I saw was concern; no doubt from yesterday. He opened his mouth to say something, decided against it and closed it.

I turned to the board as the teacher started to explain a paper that we had to do. I swept my eyes to Lysander and whispered, "I'm sorry about yesterday, but I'm all better." I gave him a fake smile to prove my point.

He didn't believe it. "I don't entirely believe you," my mouth instinctively opened to protest but he continued, "But don't hesitate to come to me if you need someone."

"That's a-," I quickly changed my response, "Wait, I can't." Agreeing to what he suggested would put him in danger.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Please, I'd prefer if we didn't talk about it," I said trying to keep my voice from quivering, but unfortunately I failed. If you looked at Lysander you could never tell when you hurt him, but when you stared deep into his eyes, the barriers failed to hide the emotions that were trapped there. He was hurt that I didn't tell him, but he would've been in more pain than he was now if I told him. The teacher suddenly came to our tables giving a stern glare, and setting the paper we had to do, on our desks.

I hastily finished the paper and I was permitted to leave early. Even if this was my third day I could find my way to the courtyard, as easily as I could add.

Sitting on the bench when I entered, was none other than Castiel, and of course he was smoking.

"Smoking isn't healthy for you. I hope you realize that," I commented as I sat on the bench next to him. He took a long drag from his cigarette, and purposely blew it in my face. I desperately waved at the smoke so I wouldn't inhale the putrid toxin. "Second-hand smoke isn't healthy either."

"God, you sound like Lys. Acting like my mother." Again he blew smoke towards me. "What happened yesterday?"

I opened my mouth in disbelief and immediately regretted it. I gasped and coughed for air as I inhaled the smoke. "Nothing happened," I croaked.

"That's not what I saw. The fear in your eyes was far from nothing," he retorted, and much to my relief, put his cigarette out.

"Fine, I was scared. Nothing else." I confessed. I came out here to get away from the stuffy school and instead I'm being interrogated, plus the continuous prodding would soon affect my mood.

"Of what?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid. I do not believe a word you just said. Now tell me before I make you," he threatened.

He grabbed ahold of my wrist, as I stood up to leave, and yanked me back down on the bench. I swiftly turned to him to confront his actions. A single sound left my mouth but it wasn't a sound of protest, it was the sound of surprise and repulsion.

The courtyard morphed into a dark room. The wallpaper was peeling, and a lone light flickering. And Castiel wasn't Castiel anymore. _Why is it always him?! _A body was lying motionless on the floor.

His hair, long gone of its sleek, glistening color, was dull silver, clothes were wrinkled, and his confident, purposeful demeanor had all vanished, leaving nothing but a beautiful human lying unrecognized on the floor. No one knew who he was, except him, and people in this town; even they didn't show much courtesy to the boy had a unique sense of fashion and striking features. They always judged him saying, that he was weird, odd, and full of himself. They judged him, making it seem he was a bad person. What did he ever to them? No one understood the real truth, not even I recognized the truth, but I _never_ judged him. If they even knew a sliver of the truth, they would be groveling at his feet, I'm sure of that. But Lysander would never stand for that; he would politely tell them to stand up and have a nice day. Something that was like Lysander and it would always be kind. Staring at him sprawled on the floor just made me furious and distraught. I was scarcely familiar with him and here he was, on the floor most likely never to move again, all because of me.

I sprang my body so I landed right next to Lysander. I didn't even consider the pool of blood until my hands splashed in it. My hands slowly lifted from the crimson liquid scrutinizing the liquid drip off my fingers. Not comprehending whose blood it was I softly rolled the boy onto his back. I wretched as my eyes followed the gash that was just below the bellybutton. Slit so perfectly and professionally I knew who had murdered Lysander. My index finger traced the slash resulting in movement, in the previously thought dead Lysander. His multi-colored eyes were endlessly filled with pain, but he managed to talk. "Lyn? Why are you here?"

I struggled to answer. "To-to find you." Long, slender, slightly unstable fingers pulled my hand away from his wound, up to his mouth, where his cold but heartening lips pressed against my shuddering fingertips.

_Bang!_

Lysander's fingers slipped from mine. I watched him drift away from this world, from me, the people who loved and cared for him, everything and everyone. He was never coming back. He would be left alone until other people came to join him. I held his face hoping I would capture the last bit of warmth and love he possessed, but no begging and pleading would fulfill my wish. He was already chilled to the bone and empty of any emotion. "Why? Just tell me why? Why him?" I whispered my voice quivering with resentment and hatred. My hair was hanging down my face brushing Lysander's, and I was shaking with anger.

"You know the reason," he responded, paying no attention to my tone of voice. He knew I was angry; he wanted to get me worked up.

And let me tell you, it isn't that easy to get me angry, and even if this was a vision, he succeeded. "I just met him!" I screamed. "He didn't do anything! You took an innocent boy's life-"

"Shut the hell up!" his voice raised causing me to shrink closer to Lysander. "He's not innocent!"

"What did he do?" I asked exasperated throwing my hands in the air. "If I'm correct I met him _yesterday_."

"Everything!"

"I-I-I don't under…stand," I trailed off my eyes filling with tears. Glancing down at the unmoving Lysander had me overflowing with anguish and I couldn't comprehend that he was dead. I forgot the real world, being misled that this was real. My mind was vacant of anything except for Lysander and the man sitting behind me. Hot tears began falling down my cheeks.

"What is going on?!" a voice boomed in my head. I hugged my head whimpering. When the voice spoke it was softer. "Lyn, are you alright?" The voice brought me back. This wasn't real, just something trying to hurt me. This vision wasn't real.

"Who is that?!" the man shouted. "I'll kill him too!"

"NO!" I yelled looked up to give him the fiercest glare I could muster. "Just leave people I care for alone!"

"Who are you to stop me?"

I've almost killed myself trying to prevent him from killing the people I love, and he realizes this. No matter how much I try, I seemed to fail. He did it on purpose. He would let me get so far, and then when he got bored they were dead within seconds. Each time someone was executed a little bit of anger was added onto the mountain that had been formed. The mountain collapsed. I lunged for his throat snarling like a beast. He effortlessly dodged my attack and seized my wrist. I writhed in his grip while he cackled saying how pathetic I was. "Stop! Please!" I cried. "I'm sorry!"

Suddenly the laughing stopped and I was pulled into a firm chest. My hands were trapped between my chest and the rock solid body. There was little room for movement, but I still managed pounded my fists on their chest. I squirmed in the persons arms. They squeezed me tighter and I sat there huddled in their arms. Breathing heavily, shaking to the bone, with tears still streaming down my face I heard them whisper, "Lyn, calm down. You're scaring me." I plopped my head onto the chest making them chuckle. "Good, you're not screaming anymore." I recognized the gruff voice and I was surprised that Castiel hugged me.

_Wait, I was screaming?! Everybody must have overheard me!_

His arms went slack for a split second, and that was just enough for me to escape. I ran into the school quickly stopping right when the door slammed shut. I bent over my hands on my knees. My legs turned to jelly and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I lay on my side but jerked up when I felt liquid hit my cheek. I jumped to my feet. Dripping off my fingers, face, and clothes was… blood! My hand was concealing the blood-covered body. "No…" I croaked my voice barely coming out as a whisper. "Oh God no." I covered my face with my hands. Warm fluid slid down my face. Pulling my hands from my face I inspected them. _No! It has to be a hallucination!_

A hand slid over my shoulder and I heard the chillingly familiar laugh in my ear. I screamed, stumbling away from the Victorian style dressed boy laying on the floor, and ran blindly through the school. I was insane! I was far past crazy. I had been haunted all my life. I thought it would stop but it only got worse as I got older. I ran and ran. It was permanently stuck to me. Wherever I went, it would follow. Like everyone says, "You can run but you can't hide." People said that for fun, for games, but for me it was real. I would run-

"Lyn?" a voice exclaimed as I collided with them. I could smell pine and cinnamon as they wrapped their arms around me. _Why does everybody hug me? _I pushed away from them not caring who it was. Comforting. That's all I needed but I wasn't complying with anyone. As much as I begged and urgently needed it I wasn't taking what was offered.

A flash of silver was at the corner of my vision as I sprinted away. Away from the horror of the courtyard, but I desired to be away from the horror of my _life_. I'm scarred, the scars will never fade, but it reminds me that if I've made it this far then I can make it farther. Just a little bit farther.

I randomly picked a door to fling open. I slammed it shut behind, slid to the floor, and pulled my knees to my chest. My eyes spilled over with tears. I was full on sobbing not taking breaths. All the pain I had endured was sliding down my face. If only the memories would be this easy to erase. Just slide down my face, to the floor, and evaporate into nothingness.

"Evelyn," a soft voice spoke above me. I screamed in terror and hid my face in my knees. "What happened?" The owner of the voice slid down the wall and sat next to me snaking their arm around my shoulder.

"Courtyard… Castiel…" I trailed off my throat closing up.

"Of course," the gentle voice that I liked instantly became menacing. I pulled away in shock and looked into the golden eyes that stared back equally shocked. "I'm going-," he stood up.

"No! Don't leave me alone!" I jumped up and threw my arms around Nathaniel's waist pulling him back to the floor next to me. "I'm scared!" I sat between Nathaniel's legs my head shoved into his chest. He sat there rubbing my back and murmuring relaxing words, all the while I was crying my heart out. "It wasn't really Castiel's fault."

"Huh?" he glanced at me dazed. "Oh. What was the real cause then?" I looked down deciding on whether I should tell him about my predicament. I mean, I wanted someone to know so I wouldn't be alone, but then again I would be alone after they "disposed" of Nathaniel. Without realizing it I dug my nails into Nathaniel's back. "Ow!" Nathaniel gasped and pulled away from me in pain. Glancing up at Nathaniel I saw his face twisted in pain. _Hm, I wonder what's wrong. He didn't complain about anything until after he asked what happened. I got angry because if I told him- I know it! His back!_ I prodded his back lightly to see if my suspicions were correct and when he yelped again I knew I was right. Poke. "L-Lyn…" Poke "Lyn! What the- Lyn stop!" I decided to stop torturing him even though I was barely putting pressure on his back. His back definitely did hurt him.

"Is your back okay?" I asked.

He twitched suddenly at my question and he became defensive. "What are you talking about?!"

"Your back."

"It's just sore."

"Then it must be really sore," I said standing up and stretching. "I'm okay now. Thank you Nathaniel for not being intruding or leaving me alone."

"It's no trouble except I want you to follow me," he said as the bell rung. "Looks like the release bell for second period just rang.

"I missed an entire period? That is unexpected," I said looking for my stuff. "Nathaniel, I believe I left my things in the courtyard. May I go retrieve them please?"

"Yes but I will accompany you since my third period is near the courtyard and you also need a pass," he said holding the door open. We walked into the crowded hallways and almost immediately every pair of eyes landed on us. I kept me head lowered letting Nathaniel escort me. I could hear whispers directed at us. "Ignore them," Nathaniel whispered leaning down towards my ear. "All they want is gossip and this is how they get it." He then commanded the students around us. "Come on, get to class!" We both noticed a few grumbles in protest and Nathaniel turned to them smirking. "What was that?" The students cast their eyes downward causing me to giggle.

We entered the courtyard and caught a whiff of lingering smoke and freshly cut grass. I walked over to the bench, my gaze avoiding the spot where Lysander was "dead." I grabbed my things and headed back over to Nathaniel. Just as I reached him a silky voice halted me in my tracks. "Why were you crying?" Crying… Oh! He was the other person I ran into.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Nathaniel spoke for me.

"And who are you to judge that?" an arrogant voice behind Nathaniel and I asked. I sighed in defeat on the inside. Everybody is here! Next thing you know Amber is going to be here!

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't. Am I right?" Nathaniel asked his gaze sweeping to me.

Castiel watched me as I prepared to answer. His glare, fiery gray eyes, and the anger radiating off him instantly flip-flopped. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. I nodded. His frown returned when he turned back to Nathaniel. It was amazing how quick his mood could change in the span of five seconds.

Now that Nathaniel and Castiel were occupied I spun around to meet Lysander. "Are you sure you're alright? Castiel told me what happened, and I find that quite odd. Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes it was. A bad one at that." He hooked his hand in its famous position: under his chin with his other arm supporting the elbow.

We stood there in contented silence. That was until Castiel shouted, "I'm tired of you! You're a stuck-up asshole!"

I spun around just in time to see Castiel's fist come in contact with Nathaniel's stomach. Nate doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. He coughed and stood up to full height meeting Castiel's evil smirk. He was about two inches shorter than Castiel but he was not about to give up. "You want more?" Castiel asked sarcastically. He drew his fist back and aimed for Nate's face.

I've had plenty blood and violence! This needs to stop! My body reacted on its own, and even I was surprised when I caught Castiel's fist. Just to let you know it still hurt like hell. "Enough!" I raised my voice an octave. I let go of his fist watching it drop back to his side. I observed the two boys' face go slack. "I'm heading to class. I suggest you head there also," I threw over my shoulder as I walked away.

"Wait your pass!" Nate said clutching my shoulder. I thanked him and took the paper. He headed the opposite way while I headed to third period.

I handed the slip to the teacher not uttering a word and settling in the back next to a window. The teacher began the lecture but abruptly stopped when someone walked in. "Castiel you're late...again." The teacher sighed annoyed. I'm taking a wild guess and presuming that all the teachers had to deal with Castiel being late a lot. He smirked taking pleasure in the teacher's frustration. I kept my eyes on him as he walked down the row of desks. He stopped at a desk adjacent to mine, looked around pretending to spot other seats, and finally plopped into the seat when the teacher huffed and basically shouted at him to sit down. He shielded his laughing mouth, though it proved useless when everyone could hear the muffled laughter. The teacher red-faced yelled at Castiel to shut his trap.

"Fine." Castiel sunk into his chair sulking.

I drifted away from the mind-numbing lecture observing the garden outside. In the middle was a fountain. (So the school can afford a continuous water-spouting structure, but they can't afford netbooks? Where is the logic in that?)Wrapped around the stone structure were green vines with light purple flowers tied around the vines. The water cascaded down an umbrella-shaped top. About a foot away from the fountain blue stargazer lilies were growing in a ring around the perimeter of the fountain. In the right corner were a cluster of magnolias trees. It was hard to notice but behind the trees was a path leading to some place that was probably much more beautiful than what I'm marveling at now.

Sweeping my gaze across the magnificence outside I desperately wanted to be out there searching behind the magnolias. I jumped slightly when something hit the window. Before getting a good look at it, I assumed it was a bug, but when I inspected it I realized it was a raindrop. (Please don't ask me how I thought clear water was a bug.)

I reluctantly looked up at the incoming thunderclouds. _No! No! Why today?_ I shut my eyes to prevent the clouds from awakening a disturbing fear. One of my defenses broke and the clouds and fears barreled into my mind. The lightning flashed behind my eyes while the thunder rocked my brain. The storms were relentless, igniting a long forgotten fear that still haunts me today. Replaying over and over in my head, I wanted to die right on the spot. Having this fear resurrected also revived a graphic nightmare I wanted to erase. I shoved my head into my arms suppressing a cry for help. I couldn't help but reliving it.

Standing out in the rain I was waiting for my mom to pick me up. That was the first time I saw the man. _There was a thunderstorm and I was soaked to the bone. My mom will definitely get mad at me when she sees me like this. I stared at the ground but looked up when I felt someone staring at me. Right across the street from where I was standing was a man in a trench coat and tan hat. Sunglasses were covering his eyes, but I knew his eyes were on me. I stood there perplexed at why he was standing in the rain. I almost shrieked when he reached into his pocket and withdrew a handgun. He erupted in hysterical laughter at my disturbed expression._ I was seven when that happened and he seemed to be around whenever I was alone. I was fright-

"Evelyn!" a voice whispered fiercely breaking me from the nightmare. "What the hell is wrong? You were whimpering and breathing really heavily."

"Did anyone notice?" I searched the class for eyes that might be directed at us but found none.

"What does it look like?"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled laying my head onto the table.

"You-"

"Alright class, it seems Castiel and Evelyn has something interesting to say," the teacher announced. All the eyes that were previously on the teacher were now on us. "Come on. What were you two talking about?'

My eyes met close to every pair of other eyes in seconds. Their stares were pushing us to confess. I stared back helplessly like a deer caught in the bright headlights of an incoming car. Too much attention!

"I'm not continuing class until one of y'all tells us what you were discussing," the teacher said.

"Leave her alone. I'm the one who bothered her," Castiel said. "I was explaining in _great_ detail how dull this class is."

"Figures. Now may we resume the discussion?" the teacher asked no one in particular.

"You may." Again, Castiel made the teacher red in the face. A few snickers were heard around the room as the he spun around and roughly wrote something on the board.

With he was turned around I whispered to Castiel. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You owe me one though."

School progressed with no distractions, and if I had any classes with Nathaniel or Lysander, they didn't show. All the while I was anxious on how I would get home.

At the end of the day, I shut my locker. Looking around at the already vacant hallways I made up my mind. I would not allow the fear to take control of me. I pushed open the school doors and was met with a crash of thunder. I faltered back a little but immediately straightened myself.

Lightning illuminating my face, heart racing, I walked away from the schools protection. The darkness of the sky loomed ominously above me, but I stood proud. Just as quick as the lightning vanished thunder took its place. Ice cold rain stung my unprotected skin, lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled; a repetitive cycle. Never ending. The rain would evaporate, but it would come back sooner or later.

A thunderclap was so loud I was shocked out of my thoughts. Strings of wet hair were stuck to my face, but I was oblivious. My head whipped left to right searching for some life. There was nothing except for rain and fog.

I staggered back into the school letting the terror and dread swallow me up. It was manipulating my mind creating horrors no one wanted to see. I slipped from my wet shoes and toppled to the floor. I cried out in pain and curled into fetal position trying to block out the storm. I only made it worse. Without realizing it, I confined it in my mind. It was rolling and hurling destroying everything in its path. I gathered my strength and unsteadily stood up. I stumbled to a random door, opened it, and collapsed against the door as soon as it shut. Tears were sliding down my cheeks, but I couldn't hear anything. All I heard was thunder. I hauled myself under a desk and sat there huddled crying and whimpering. Trembling, I pulled my knees to my chest and prayed the storm would pass so this horrible nightmare could end.

**There will be no romance between Evelyn, Castiel and Nathaniel. I hate posting late. I'm so sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R**

**owldistraction**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know I said I might do Lysander's POV in this story, but I can't just yet. I know how I want to do it; I just can't seem to get the words out in Lysander's POV. So for this chapter I'm going to do third person so please don't be mad at me. Lysander is quite a confusing character, but once I get more into the story and game, I believe I will be able to do his POV.**

**And I REALLY REALLY apologize for the really late delay in chapters. I have been REALLY lazy. I know that is not good excuse at all, but trust me, it has not been very entertaining doing nothing all day. **

**I decided to change a couple things and I changed the chapters too, so I'll explain beforehand so no one is confused. Evelyn is put into a private school for her first and half of her second year. She is then taught by a private teacher the rest of her second and half of her third year. She is then enrolled into Sweet Amoris the second half of third year. Her parents' aren't the first ones to die. Her best friends that have been mentioned in the past two were the one of the first to die. In total, Evelyn has had about 7 people she loved die. Hopefully that cleared some confusion if there was any.**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

The thunderstorm was still going after school had ended an hour and a half ago.

Castiel and Lysander paid no attention as they played and sung their hearts out on stage. Playing for hours on end would not be a problem for them, as long as they were able to. Finished with the song, Castiel set his guitar on his stand, and stated, "I'm going for a smoke."

"Are you sure? It's pouring rain out there," Lysander asked, not surprised Castiel would want to smoke despite this weather. He decided to ask him though he was confident on what the answer would be.

"Has that ever stopped me before?" Castiel smirked, pulling out his unopened pack of cigarettes and shaking them to prove his point.

"I suppose not but smoking is not the healthiest habit," Lysander stated, clearly unimpressed by Castiel's ability to enjoy smoking.

"Sheesh, Lyn really does sound like you," Castiel muttered as he recalled Lyn almost saying the exact same thing to him. Castiel shook his head, walking out of the practice room, and headed to the front of the school. Lysander sighed, walked to one of the tables in the small room and sat down.

He patiently waited for Castiel to return from his daily smoke. He grew concerned when Castiel hadn't returned after ten minutes. Normally, Castiel would take five to eight minutes to smoke, unless he decided to smoke two, then it would take him longer. He waited for another five minutes. No show. He decided to see if Castiel was alright. As soon as his feet landed on the colorful carpet, Castiel burst through the door panting with an urgent air about him. Lysander sensed this and opened his mouth to say something. Castiel panted as he spoke. "Lyn… classroom… wrong…" Lysander couldn't exactly comprehend what Castiel was speaking of, but he understood that something was wrong with Evelyn.

"Where is she?" Lysander asked. He desperately tried to hide that he was hysterical. Thankfully, Castiel wasn't very perceptive most of the time. Castiel jerked his head, indicating Lysander should follow him.

They both dashed out of the room. They come close to the front of the school, and Lysander began to think that Castiel had deceived him again. He scolded himself for accusing Castiel of being that callous, when he saw the door, which was supposed to be shut, flung open. He couldn't help shoving past Castiel into the classroom. Castiel came in right behind him and pointed to the teacher's desk.

Lysander unsteadily peeked under the desk, positive that Castiel was telling the truth. Castiel was dead-on. There was no mistaking the dyed black tips, now faded into a dull gray after the stress she had gone through recently. Lysander gently dragged her out from under the desk. She was as limp as uncooked pizza dough. Milky white eyes, flushed cheeks, and chapped lips, her head lolled back and her glowing skin had turned a sickly white. Nothing showed any sign of life. "Something is wrong," Lysander muttered. "Castiel!" Lysander spoke urgently picking up Lyn bridal style. "Something happened and she won't move. She's barely breathing."

"What happened?" Castiel asked dumbfounded.

"How should I know?!" Lysander whispered fiercely.

"Geez, calm down. It's not that big of a deal," Castiel said smirking.

Lysander's head whipped up from Lyn's face, giving a harsh glare at Castiel, who immediately grew perplexed at Lysander's odd mood swing. "Actually it's a big deal, considering the fact she's barely breathing," Lysander's voice was strained and it began to raise a little as he continued to reprimand Castiel. "So stop standing there like an imbecile and help me!" Lysander breathed deeply, regained his composure and inspected Lyn's face. _It looks as if she's frozen. _As Castiel fumbled around the room, Lys whispered gentle words to her. Once she started to breathe normally again Lysander sighed in relief. He walked through the open door and went back to the practice room.

He gently sat on the stage, still holding Lyn's fragile body. Although she wasn't breathing oddly anymore, her once angelic face was now distorted into that of pure terror. Her eyes were glazed over, and frozen open. Lysander hugged her to his chest, stroked her hair, and murmured soothing words to her. Her breathing slowed and her eyes slowly closed. Lysander breathed a sigh of relief, but that was until she started tossing, turning, and flailing against Lysander.

She let out a soundless cry followed by a bloodcurdling scream. Lysander frantically tried arousing her but she seemed to be caught in the terrifying dream; no one could awake her from her nightmare, until she was on the brink of insanity. She stopped momentarily and Lysander loosened his grip. Her eyes flew open veiled in a mask of resentment. She punched Lysander's chest and the arms that were around her, were forced apart, allowing her freedom. Lysander went to help her, but she had other plans. She jumped up snarling like a rabid dog and launched herself at him, arms outstretched, hands aiming for his neck. She collided with him and he fell back onto the stage. She wrapped her hands around his neck preventing him from breathing. Lysander froze, but quickly realized what was going on and tried tearing Evelyn's hands away from his throat. She screamed, tore one hand away, giving him a hasty breath, slapped him and seized his throat again. Castiel had just entered the room when he witnessed what Evelyn was doing. He ran to grab Lyn's waist trying to pull her off, but she wouldn't let anything stand between her revenge. She may have appeared weak, but right now she wasn't relenting her hold on Lysander. She kicked out, hitting Castiel in his stomach, and he surrendered his hold to nurse his gut. Most of thoughts she had were jumbled and the ones that weren't, were not the nicest. _Yes! He's going to finally die! No more pain!_ The smooth skin on her palms and fingertips was just so soft and tender that it was so easy to squeeze and choke. She drew satisfaction in hearing his choking gasps as he struggled and gasped for air to no avail, the widening of his mismatched eyes and the horrific, wonderful look of utter terror when he realized he was going to die. She continued to choke Lysander, ignoring his weakening struggles, and fleeting breaths. He tried peeling her hands away from his neck, but they were stuck there like super glue. The life and essence of Lysander was slowly seeping out of his body with every second he didn't breathe.

His mouth opened forming a word, but no sound came out, except for cracking breath. He tried again. His raspy but harmonious voice uttered one word. "Eve." One word; a simple nickname that only one person used was all it took to have Lysander breathing again. Evelyn suddenly let go of Lysander's neck. He took a giant gulp of air, and felt around his neck, hesitant that the hands were really gone. Lyn stared at him, traumatized, and lost all strength she had just moments ago. Her heart shattered as soon as she saw his pastel white, almost lifeless face. Frightened, she went to move away from him, but he weakly caught the arm that was pushing on his chest for a boost. His forgiving face made her want to punch a wall. If he knew her past he might not be so forgiving. His gaze kept her anchored to him; otherwise, if it was anyone else, she would've bolted instantly. The strength supporting her vanished. Her deadweight body landed on top of Lysander. One hand softly petted her head, while the other wrapped around her caringly. "Castiel, are you okay?" Lysander asked, being careful not to speak too loud.

"Except for the big bruise that will most likely appear later, just peachy," he grunted, slowly climbing to his feet. "I never realized how painful heels were."

"I-I-I'm… sorry," Lyn whispered. She refused to move off of Lysander, so he offered her to ride on his back. She nodded and he allowed her to climb onto his back. She put her arms around Lysander, while he held the back of her knees. _What was I thinking? I almost killed Lysander! My anger had taken over my mind. I felt like I was possessed by my anger and sadness. _Lyn scolded herself quietly. Silent tears slid down her cheeks, and she hid her face behind Lysander's back so as not to be seen crying. Unconsciously, she started to massage where her hands had been around his neck. Lysander relaxed under the pressure. A look of peace and ease appeared on his face.

"Do you need help cleaning up the practice room?" Lysander asked Castiel who was watching them with thoughtful eyes.

"No, but will you please wait for me?" He said, putting his guitar back in its case.

"Cas using please in a sentence? Am I dead?" Lyn muttered as to distract herself from her crying.

"Oh, shut up," Cas grumbled earning quiet laughter from Lysander.

While Castiel cleaned up, Lysander quietly asked Evelyn, "Why are you crying?"

Evelyn would have fallen off Lysander's back had he not been holding onto her. "I feel so terrible. What I did to you is inexcusable. No one should be treated this fondly by the person they hurt or almost murdered." More tears started to slide down her cheeks. Evelyn started to whimper clinging tighter to Lysander.

"Evelyn, please don't cry. It doesn't suit you. You are so much more beautiful when you smile," Lysander whispered.

"I can't stop it!" Evelyn whispered fiercely. She laid her forehead on his shoulder breathing deeply.

"Please look at me."

"That's going to be a problem, unless you want to break your neck trying to turn your head around."

"I shall put you down for a little while then," Lysander said, setting Lyn in a chair and bending down where he was eye level with her. He looked at her, a mix of emotions on his face. "Eve, look at me." She looked up at him, more tears lining her eyes. "Pleas-."

"Don't call me that," she croaked. Even if she tried whispering could not hide the cracks in her voice.

"What?"

"I said, 'Don't call me that.'" She repeated that multiple times before sobbing. Cas looked at them and Lysander just shook his head.

"Why can't I call you that?" He took her hands in his, enveloping her dainty hands in his slender ones.

"I can't explain why. You can call me whatever you want besides that." She shook her head trying to clear her head of those happy yet painful memories. They always seemed to invade her mind at the worst times. She struggled with holding them back._ Eve c'mon. Let's go to the park. What color nails do you want, Eve? Eve, do you want to walk home together? Eve. Eve. Eve. _The name echoed in her head making her want to run away from the sorrow.

"But I want to call you something different that no one else uses. And Eve is perfect." _Someone used that name, but you won't ever know that. So why does it bother me so much?_ Lyn thought to herself.

Lyn sighed and gave up. "Fine, I suppose you can call me that." He noticed a little hesitation in her choice, but left it alone.

"Well, I'm done, tired, and I want to get home, so can we leave?" Castiel complained, huffing.

_Impolite as usual_. Lysander and Lyn thought simultaneously. Evelyn climbed back onto Lysander's back, though seemingly a little angry. Castiel tried, but failed at making conversation. None of them was in the mood to talk.

Lyn had fallen asleep on Lysander's back, with her arms hanging loosely down his chest. She snored lightly; a soft, light melody replicating a newborn's snore. They walked in silence, enjoying the smell of wet grass. Puddles were scattered everywhere, but the two didn't care. The wind whipped red, silver, and blonde hair to and fro. The calmness that followed a thunderstorm never failed to relax anyone yet one was too bothered to notice. His mind was filled with images of the concern and compassion his friend showed for her. "Do you like Evelyn?" Cas asked, turning to Lys who widened his eyes in shock.

He took time answering. So many things flew through his mind at once. How much he cared for her, her beauty unmatched, and so many other things. Most of all, the thing he was focused on was a stupid assumption. He couldn't call it truth; just a guess. So why did it bother him so much? She had something to hide. He was almost positive. The mental break downs, the reactions to the smallest possible things, and her inability to stand blood. She had been scarred in her early life, and Lysander thought that must have been still going on. _No. It can't be true._ "Not right now I don't. The future is still a mystery."

"I hope what you said is supposed to be good."

_Me too. Me too._ Lysander thought.

The trio arrived at Evelyn's house where they expected her aunt to have a heart attack, but instead, she calmly checked over her, and then asked Lysander to take her to her room. He looked through every door on the second floor and ended finding her bedroom to be the last door at the end of the hallway. Her queen bed was shoved into the corner of the room with a little room to walk. The sky blue comforter contrasted perfectly with the dark blue sheets that were almost black. She had three ceiling high bookshelves filled with countless books, and journals. Over in the back left corner of the room was a dark brown desk, with papers protruding out wherever free space was available.

He carefully laid her down in the plush bed. Her face was serene like she had never gone through what she had. He petted her hair looking at her longingly. _Was I mistaken earlier? Do I actually like her?_ He shook his head to rid the thoughts. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, bringing his forehead to rest on hers. They were so close that someone might mistake for them kissing, but that was not Lysander's intention. _What is the horrific thing that haunts you? What brings you such terror that you lapse into shock? Why can't I help you? Am I judging your situation too early? _So many questions flew through his head at once.

He recalled her expression when she was choking him. Sadness, pain, anger, depression, and agony were everything that consumed her. The milky, white eyes were a dead giveaway. The emotions had taken over her mind, controlling her. He shuddered momentarily remembering how close he was to death, how angry Eve had been, the sadistic smile as she choked him, and her hand connecting with his cheek. So much pain in such a short amount of time. He was shocked to the bone by her behavior, and, yes, he was scared, but not by Eve. He was scared of the thought of dying, especially at such a young age. The thought of dying had him hiding in corners since he was three. He never knew why he was suddenly afraid of death, it just…happened. _Don't think about it._ As a replacement for the fear he glanced at Evelyn, sighing. _I'm so sorry. I will try to help you as much as I can, I promise. _

He kissed Eve's forehead and pulled her into his chest. Unknowingly to Lysander, Eve had just awoken and she wrapped her arms around him whispering, _"Thank you. Thank you so much." _The words had so much power and emotion in them that he knew that she truly meant them.

Eve fell asleep in his arms and he softly laid her back down. He walked out of her room and down the stairs to see Castiel and Eve's aunt deep in conversation. Coughing he said, "Evelyn is now asleep so-."

"Wait. Did you hear any of our conversation?" Castiel interrupted Lysander.

"No… Why?" He quizzically glanced at both of them.

"No reason. Honey, would you want to hear it? It might help you or clear up any confusion you have." Evelyn's aunt patted a spot next to her on the couch.

"Do you mind Mrs.…?"

"Leona. You can call me, Leona," she finished Lysander's question.

Lysander sat down on the couch and waited for them start the story.

"When Evelyn was born she was the happiest toddler I'd seen but when she was nine she suddenly changed. She was almost always crying, but whenever asked why, she never answered. She may have seen something traumatic, because according to her parents when they asked about Evelyn bringing friends over, her eyes glazed over and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Even though they lived a couple of cities away her parents always filled me in. She was like that until she hit thirteen and she was back to normal for a couple years. Unfortunately, two years later when Evelyn was fifteen her parents were murdered. No one ever found the culprit, and the police decided to call the case off. There was no evidence to help the detectives. After their death she sunk into a depression and she barely ate or talked. Before their death she had been going to a public school, but I decided to put her into a private school when she moved here. I was oblivious the first year, but in the middle of her second year I realized she didn't like private schools and she didn't have any friends. I decided to pull her out and have a private teacher tutor her for the rest of her second year and half of her third year. I eventually enrolled her into Sweet Amoris."

"Does anyone know what caused her sudden change when she was nine?" Castiel showed interest in the story and decided to ask more.

"No, but before that she did have a friend who used to come over all the time. All the sudden she just stopped coming over. It might have had something to do with that particular friend, but Evelyn still will not explain what happened back then. It upsets her to this day, so I've only asked a couple times." Leona had a sorrowful look on her face as she explained Evelyn's past.

"Those years must have been terrible for her. Please forgive us if we are intruding on her personal life," Lysander bowed his head, apologizing.

"Don't worry. She needs someone to talk to about it, but she won't talk to anyone, and I think that causes her more pain than she thinks." She looked at the ground a little guilty she had said something like that.

"As much as I agree with you, we can't force her, and I'd rather have her to talk about it than us force her," Lysander said. "It's getting late. Castiel and I should probably head home."

Lysander glanced at said person and was met with a simple nod. "Well, Leona, it was a pleasure to meet you, though the pretenses we met under were a little odd. I'm a little surprised that you haven't asked us what happened." Lysander stood up only to be stopped by Leona grasping onto his hand tightly.

Her head lifted up, and Lys was shocked to see how much pleading there were in her eyes. "Please!" Although she had pleading eyes they were also regarding Lysander thoughtfully. "Evelyn is… I just don't know. She isn't like she used to be. Sometimes she forces herself to be happy, and she needs to be shown what true happiness is. I've been there for her as much as I could, but I don't think that's enough."

"We'll do our best…no, we will help Evelyn." Lysander said the only thing that came to mind. She gratefully looked at him and smiled. She let go of Lys and showed them to the door. "I promise we won't tell anyone what we just talked about."

Both boys walked out of the house silently. Neither spoke. Too many things were on their minds and they weren't motivated to talk. _Somehow I think she is right about Lyn's friend, but doubt the stubborn blonde would tell us. _Castiel was so deep in thought that he almost walked into a light pole. He cursed under his breath and pulled out a cigarette.

The other half was just as perplexed and maybe a little frustrated. Lysander tugged at his hair grimacing, anger in his expression. Lysander must have thought he was appearing calm on the outside, but he wasn't even close to it. He was furious, frustrated, and displaying it openly. The one hand that wasn't tugging his hair was clenching making his knuckles white. Eyes were alight with fury, with a crazed appearance almost seeming like he wanted to murder someone. Frankly, Castiel was a little frightened by it. _Why? Just why won't she tell us? _Similar questions were flying through his mind making him even more infuriated. A hand on his shoulder jolted him out if his enraged thoughts. He looked to the side where grey eyes were peering at him, twinkling. "Eh, I apologize for that open display of anger." This was one of the few times he was flustered by his actions.

"There's no need. I should've recorded that then shown it to the whole school! It would have gone viral! I have the perfect title: Lysander's Tantrum!" Castiel swept his hands dramatically in the air to prove his point.

"If you had done that you would have later found your guitar damaged beyond repair." Lysander chuckled evilly at Castiel who stared at him horrified.

"I appear to be rubbing off on you."

"I highly doubt that." Lysander shook his head, and chuckled along with Castiel who started laughing hysterically.

The two talked and occasionally laughed as they walked home. The issue that had been taking over their minds seemed to fade away a little, but it still gnawed at the back of their minds. Right now they were enjoying their little free time from drama and the problems of the outside world. Some much appreciated time for the two friends to enjoy while they had the chance. They reached their parting point, both said their goodbyes, and headed off home.

About 15 minutes later he arrived home. As Lysander entered his home he sighed. "I wish they wouldn't do _that_ when both know I'm going to be home," he muttered under his breath. He then pulled out his phone and called Castiel. "Would you mind if I stayed at your house tonight?"

"Wha? Why?" Castiel grumbled.

Lysander pulled the phone away from his ear and directed it towards the sounds moaning and groaning. "Do you understand now?" Lysander muttered, shaking his head.

"Leigh and Rosayla are doing it _again?_" Castiel asked incredulously. "Yeah, you can. It's unfair to you."

"Yes, unfortunately," he put emphasis on the last word before continuing, "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Don't mention it. Just never, and I repeat, never let me hear them again," Castiel muttered.

"You have my word. I'll be over in about ten minutes." Lysander informed Castiel.

"The key's under the mat and before you ask, no I haven't gotten rid of the mat and I don't plan to," Castiel laughed at the other end of the phone.

"I hope you realize that makes people not want to come in," Lysander chuckled as he exited the house. He recalled what the welcoming mat said, and considering what it said, it wasn't actually very welcoming. It said, "Go the fuck away. You aren't welcome." It was custom made and Lysander was still bewildered as to why waste money on something like that. He didn't even_ know_ you could hand make door mat anyway.

"I don't care. Only chosen people are allowed to enter," Castiel declared.

"And what happens when your parents come home?"

"I hide it away." Castiel said this with 100% percent confidence that that was the solution.

A smirk pulled at Lysander's lips as he started the car. "Well, goodbye. I'm heading over now."

"Alright. See you then." Castiel hung up.

Lys pulled out of the driveway and sped away toward his friend's house. He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered their conversation just now. He couldn't even remember how or when they became friends, they just did, but it was such a great friendship he would never regret it. Maybe it was their mutual passion for music and rock, but whatever it was he was pleased he met Castiel.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for not updating since forever. I know this is the laziest excuse someone can come up with but honestly, I was lazy. I would get a lot of the chapter done, and then fall asleep in the middle of typing. And please excuse any punctuation error I have. I'm not the best with comas. **

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I accept flames. But I warn you, if they are really rude or mean ones that aren't necessary I might have some few choice words. XD**

**Please excuse any errors overall. I try my best when editing.**


End file.
